The field of the invention relates generally to demand response systems and, more particularly, to a computing device for use with a demand response system that enables dynamic aggregation of resources for scheduling demand response events.
The combination of the increasing world population and the increased use of electric vehicles has created an increased electricity energy demand. Energy demand has also increased for use to power buildings, homes, and/or to charge batteries or other energy sources used in electric vehicles. The demand on the power grid has increased as the cost of fuel has increased. Such demands will likely cause an increase in the price of energy from the power grid. In particular, initially at least, the price of energy is likely to increase during peak times of high demand.
Currently, at least some known utilities use demand response systems that enable customers to enroll in at least one demand response program to manage the consumption of energy by their customers in response to supply conditions. Examples of demand response programs include a direct control program, a critical peak pricing program, and a time of use program. The initiation and/or implementation of a demand response program by a utility is known as a demand response event. A demand response event is initiated by a utility transmitting a plurality of signals to its customers. For example, a demand response event representative of a direct load control program, is initiated when the utility transmits a signal to a device within a building, such as an in-home smart device and/or smart thermostat, such that the utility is enabled to directly control the usage of energy consuming machines within the building. A demand response event representative of a critical peak pricing program occurs when the utility transmits pricing signals to its customers during peak demand times. The pricing signals enable the utility to apprise customers of heightened energy prices during peak demand time periods such that customers may limit their energy consumption during such peak demand time periods. A demand response event representative of a time of use program occurs when the utility transmits a signal to a customer that is representative of energy prices that correspond to a time range such that the customer may identify an optimal time of day and/or day of the week to consume energy to ensure a low energy price rate.
Such demand response systems enable the utility to manage peak load conditions and to reduce energy demand among their customers. However, current demand response systems typically group customers in static groups by physical location on the grid and/or by the demand reserve program in which the customers participate. Current demand response systems also transmit a large number of signals to customers during a demand response event and the signals are transmitted at the same time to all the customers. These characteristics can result in various problems, such as load spiking and phase imbalance.